Little Brother, Big Wish
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Evan should really watch what he says to his little brother, Max because what he said unraveled things that changed WWE in ways you've never seen before. Slash
1. Make A Wish

**I'm using Matt and Evan when talking about Evan Bourne since Matt is real name.**

"Hey Max stop jumping on the bed and get some sleep" He stuck his tonuge out at his big brother and said "Okay Matty". Max lied down on his bed and Matt aka "Evan Bourne" went next to lay next to his little brother.

"So how was your day huh Maxie" while he hugged Max. "It was fun I love hanging around the restlers" said Max.

It's wrestlers Maxie. Max just giggled "Okay wrestlers" the newly five year old said. So what did you do then Matt asked.

"It was awesome me and Cm Punk played tag and we ate really good food from the really nice lady who feeds everyone and we watched matches on the big screen in the back and Triple H gave me this really cool action figure"

"Wow slow down there little bro before you black out", "Looks like you had a very productive day".

Yeah you bet I did Matty it was fun. But... But what well some of the restlers, I mean some wrestlers seemed sad and sweepy.

Aw little bro don't let that get you down sometimes their just sad. Okay I guess he said a little sullen.

"Hey Matty what does Gay mean" Um, why do you ask Evan said a little nervously not ready to have this conversation with his little brother.

"Because while me and Cm Punk were playing tag Al um Alberto del Wrio called him that and I didn't know what it meant.

"Well um Gay" he said as he looked down at him little brother. "It means happy"

"Oh" Max said with a big smile and a knowledgeable look. "Well are you gay" he asked curiously. Matt smiled at the irony of it all.

"Yeah little brother I'm gay I'm really gay you couldn't ask for a gayer big bro I have an awesome life and a great little brother. Maxie smiled

"Well I think someone should get to sleep since their birthday's tommorow it's already"...He looks at his phone and finding it's already five passed midnight. "twelve well I guess I'll say it now happy birthday Maxie".

"Thank Wu Matty" he said with that voice that could put down a puppy.

Evan gets out of his bed and gives him a kiss goodnight.

"Hey Matty what bout a bedtime story". Maxie you know you need you're sleep you have a big day tommorow.

"Just one Matty" and Matt just couldn't say no to that. "Okay just one" "Okay Maxie" Max nodded. "Um Okay I got one".

"Once upon a time there was a little prince named Max" Max giggled at that.

"He ruled a larged kingdom called the Wwe and he had many loyal subjects who all adored him, but sometimes they were sad so he made a wish to make a wish to make everyone happy". "He did and everyone was happy and they loved the Prince even more". The End.

"Aw thats it Matty but that was so short.

"Hey I gave you a story little bro and its super late so for the last time" he said with a smile

"Go to sleep"he tucked Max in and said once again goodnight and shut off the light.

Max layed in his bed and was thinking about earlier and what gay meant and he whispered something that begun chaos.

"I wish everyone in the Wwe was Gay so that they would be happy and my brother would have all his friends happy like him". 


	2. Weirdness This Way Comes

**A/N: I know I haven't update in forever for those of you that care but I've been lazy, Anyways here is the next chapter sorry their short but here it is. I hope you all review because reviews make me happy. XD**

Wake up, wake up, wake up Matty! said the very awake birthday boy. "Huh what huh" said a startled Evan Bourne. "It's my birthday silly why aren't you up yet". Evan just couldn't help but smile at his baby brother. What'd you get me? he asked as Matt went to go to the bathroom and closed the door.

"A game, toys, a playstation 3, is it awesome", then he gasped. What kind of cake did you get me is it chocolate, I love chocolate can I eat it now pleeeaasseeeee". said the little ball of energy in just about one breath.

Then he heard the toilet flush and Matt came back out and stared down at him and smiled. Yes you have an awesome gift, yes it's chocolate cake and no you can eat it now it only like six in the morning. Max was a little sad at the last part he loved chocolate cake but he was still super excited about his big day.

"You can eat all the cake you want later Max," said Evan who regretted it just a little because that kid would take that as a personal challenge eat until he exploded and ran out of energy running everywhere. He just shook his head at his self and smirked that was going to be interesting.

"Okay first things first I need to wash you up for your big day" He grabbed his brother some clothes and got him ready for him big day.

A little while later they were both bathed and dressed and headed down to the lobby Evan wasn't working today (thank god) so he was going to spend the day with Max mostly and go get Phil because him, Phil, and Max could be inseparable sometimes.

They got down to the lobby and that's when the weirdness started to ensue. Weirdness like Mike and Kevin acting all buddy buddy again or Ted having his arm around Cody or quite possibly the weirdest thing yet Alberto del Rio one of the biggest homophobes ever was holding has with personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez.

Okay Evan thought as he and Max walked through the lobby and he thought rationally but all that kept coming up with was what the hell was going on here because that was definitely not normal.

He and Max made it to the arena waiting on Phil to finish his up his in-ring segments because he still had to work today. He was trying to block out what he had saw in the lobby and chalk it up to he must be seeing things. He was waiting in near the locker rooms with Max when Jake (Jack Swagger) came up to him and asked him to talk.

He said sure and told Max to go hang out with Bret and Beth Phoenix who were talking in back. He was curious as to what Jake wanted to talk about since they didn't have anything scheduled until till next week and they still had plenty of time to go over things.

But Jake didn't waste much time im leaving him curious. "Do you want to go get some coffee after my said with all confidence. Matt felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What" he squeaked out. "You and me" Jack said. "We should go out for coffee". Evan after a few seconds and regaining his composure smiled and said "I would love too". Jack smiled. "But" he then added, I'd love to but today is Max's birthday and even though going out to coffee with you would be nice I already have plans.

"He can come too" they heard and looked down at the little birthday boy."They stared at each other then the little boy". "He can come to super fun birthday day too Matty it'll be fun". "You heard the birthday boy" he said looking at Evan. "It's a date". He said then turned to get ready for his match.

He then looked back "I'll see you guys after my match". Jack said with a smile.

Evan then looked at Max then too the ground and whispered under his breath with a smile "Weird".


End file.
